What About the Cocoon?
by Andsowego
Summary: Self explanatory... GSR fluff. Just pretend that the nightmare episode Living Doll never happened...


**What About the Cocoon? **

**Summary**: self-explanatory... GSR fluff. Just pretend that the nightmare episode Living Doll never happened...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. In fact, the only thing I own of any value is a beat-up VW bug, and no, you can't have it!

**Spoilers:** Turn back now if you want to remain cocoon-less :)

**A/N:** I'm not a writer by any means, but this little idea has been floating around in my head for a while, and now that I've written it down I'm hoping it'll stop torturing me!

Happy reading :) Andsowego

--------------------------------------------------------

**What About the Cocoon?**

"What the hell?" Catherine's shrill voice could be heard from a mile away. She was on some kind of rant as Sara entered the break room.

Sara grabbed a mug from her usual spot on the counter and began to pour a fresh cup.

"Has anyone else seen it?" Catherine continued.

"Yeah. It's quite the sight isn't it? responded Nick. "Hodges tipped me off. That guy is so nosey. It's all colourful and lovely. Very un-Grissom if you ask me."

"What's he going to do with it anyway? I mean, I know he's obsessed with bugs, but come on! Doesn't anyone else think that this is a bit ridiculous, even for Grissom?" asked Warrick.

"Sara, what do you think?" Greg asked cautiously as all eyes turned towards Sara.

"Think about what?" Sara asked. "I can't exactly read minds. I walk in here, and I have no idea what you guys are so worked up about. Maybe someone could fill me in?"

"Well, it's obvious you haven't seen it yet, otherwise I'm sure that you of all people would have something to say about it!" squeaked Catherine.

"Seen WHAT?" Sara demanded.

"You know that cocoon that Grissom's been babysitting in his office? Well, um, it hatched about an hour ago" stated Warrick.

Sara was getting annoyed. "Oh. Well, what's the big deal? Grissom's a bug guy. He likes butterflies. Would someone please tell me what the heck the problem is here?"

"Well, we weren't sure if we should mention it to you... you know... because of your history with Grissom and all... no one was sure how you'd react" came Nick's reply.

Catherine piped in, "It's obvious that he meant to give it to someone. I mean, why else would it be stored in the terrarium in his office?"

"It's mine, actually..." Sara confessed. "Grissom sent it to me when he was away on sabbatical. He knows I like butterflies, so he sent me a flipping cocoon. I'd like to go and see it, if that's okay with you guys. He said I'd be surprised when it hatched. What colour is it anyway?"

"Oh. My. God." Greg was stunned. "We didn't know it was yours Sara. Um. Yeah, you might want to go take a closer look. I mean, it's a pretty unique butterfly if you ask me, which you didn't, but I'm just saying, and well, there's this brilliant gold colour, not really Grissom's taste as far as I know, but it makes sense if he sent it to you cause he knows you pretty well I guess, and..." Greg's voice trailed off.

"Okay. Thanks, I guess... I'll go check it out" Sara said as she headed towards Grissom's office leaving the team staring after her.

The terrarium glowed on the shelf. That unique glow that only terrarium owners really 'get'. As Sara approached the glass and leaned in to look, she saw the butterfly. Surprisingly, it was blue. Not a brilliant gold as Greg had described, but a bright, vibrant blue... with symmetrical purple swirls on each wing tip. Sara turned around quickly and headed for the door.

"What is the big deal?" she called down the hall to the break room.

Catherine came bolting down the hall, eyes wide, ready to pounce. "You're sure this butterfly was meant for you?" she questioned.

"Of course!" Sara was getting exasperated. "Look. Grissom sent me this box while he was away. It was clearly addressed to me. I opened it. There was the cocoon. I was the one who put it in here while he was away. You know... controlled, dry environment... it seemed like the right place to put it for safekeeping. It's not like it's rocket science Catherine."

"This isn't about the butterfly Sara," Catherine continued with a smirk, "It's about what else is in the terrarium with the butterfly. I mean, how the hell did he do that?"

Confused, Sara turned and went back into Grissom's office as Catherine smiled knowingly and headed back to the break room. Sara leaned in for a second time in front of the glass. Yup, the butterfly was still in there, and yup, it was still fanning its blue and purple wings in the glow of the terrarium. Sara's eyes wandered to the remaining bits of cocoon.

A ring.

A brilliant gold one, with a diamond, was perched on the edge of the stick, where the cocoon had once been. Somehow, the cocoon had formed around the ring, hiding it from sight until the butterfly emerged and revealed it.

Sara's breath caught in her throat as a familiar voice whispered from behind her.

"Marry me?"

------------------------- Fin.

A/N: I'm not a writer, but all reviews are completely welcome! Cheers, Andsowego


End file.
